


Honey and Cinnamon

by Amanecer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanecer/pseuds/Amanecer
Summary: A soft moment in the middle of big problem, Simon and Markus take solace in each other, all the while missing the presence of their third fiance, Connor.





	Honey and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEyesDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesDreamer/gifts).



> Just a note that Silas is Cyber Life Tower Connor, 60

Simon leaned against Markus, the leaders arm wrapped around his waist in comfort. “So, North and Silas… they seem like friends?” He raised an eyebrow looking to the doorway where North had just disappeared.  
“I honestly have no clue what they are to each other,” Markus chuckled raising a hand to softly brush Simons cheek. “I just hope that he makes her happy, she deserves it.” The blond made a noise of agreement pressing his face against Markus’ hand.  
“You’re right, I think she’s had the toughest time compared to the rest of us, i’d like for her to find some happiness.” Simons brow wrinkled in thought, something else clearly on his mind.  
“Si, baby, whats wrong?” Markus placed a kiss onto Simons brow, able to read his fiance's stress levels as if he were an open book. It was a times like these that he wished Connor was back in town, between the three of them Con always knew how to lower their stress levels the best.  
“It’s just…” Simon sighed leaning down to plant a kiss on Markus’ cheek, “It feels like we never get a break. We fight for our freedom, we fight to establish our home and the minuet it feels like we’re going to get a break, something else goes wrong!”  
“I know how you feel,” Markus’ shoulders slumped, and all of a sudden he looked a lot more tired and worn, Simon and Connor were the only two people to see him like that, at his weakest. “A part of me wants to hope that this is innocent, just some Androids in need of help, taking their own supplies, but of course that would be too easy.”  
Simons face softened with concern as he raised his hands to cup Markus’ cheeks as if he was holding something precious, brushing his thumbs against the freckled cheek bones. “Maybe it is only Androids. Then we can talk to them and give them refuge here. We’ll find out what's happening love.” He said hopefully, wishing that it was just their own kind in need, instead of humans taking advantage of them again. “And after this whole mess is over we’ll have some time to breath. We can even try something new.” Simon would do anything to lift the heavy look from his loves gaze.  
Markus smiled softly, “That sounds nice, just being able to go out as normal people for a little while, didn’t that old school drive in theater just open up on the outskirts of town?”  
Simon returned the smile, eagerly jumping on the idea. “Yes, I remember seeing the ad! We’ve never done something like that before, but it sounds nice and relaxing. I’m sure we can drag Connor away from his work for a night,” He was already planning ways to get their workaholic fiance to join them. “ It’ll be nice not to be the Android leaders for a night and just be normal people on a movie date.”  
“I know a way to get Con out of the office for a little while,” Markus grinned, “ all we have to do is take him to the pet store and get him another fish,” He shook his head fondly, between Connor and Simon their apartment was going to turn into a zoo, but Markus didn’t mind, he loved watching his boys looks of pure adoration as they played with their many animal companions.  
Simon chuckled “Markus, dear, you can’t always solve the problem by buying Connor a fish.” He teased, despite the fact that the very same tactic had worked on him. It had been during a rare occasion where he had been the one forgetting to take care of himself, having gotten so caught up in Jericho's up keep that he had barely left his office for nearly a week. Markus had put a stop to that by showing up with a small cardboard box tied with a lilac ribbon, inside had been the cutest lop eared rabbit Simon had ever seen. “I think there's a new detective movie out, that might be enough to entice Connor out, even if it’s just so he can prove that he’s a better detective by solving the case before the movies over.”  
“We’re still getting the fish right? He deserves it, he’s worked himself ragged for the past two weeks, and he’s going to freak out once he gets back into town and sees how much paperwork has piled up.” Markus grimmaced at the thought, Connor rarely let his paperwork accumulate, but since he had been called out on an investigation out of town two weeks ago, piles had begun to form on his desk. Gavin and some of his other coworkers had been trying to lighten the load but they barely even made a dent.  
Simon sighed fondly, “Yes, we’ll get him another fish. Maybe a seahorse? I caught him looking at pictures of them a few weeks ago,” His brow furrowed at the mention of paperwork. “I’m going to have to keep an eye on him so he doesn't overwork himself, again. He can call me a mother hen all he wants, but he is not working past midnight.”  
Markus laughed pressing a kiss to Simons cheek, “You are too good for us Si, what would we do without you?” He sighed leaning against Simons shoulder, taking in the comforting presence of the slightly taller man.  
“Work until you short circuit probably,” Simon huffed, nuzzling his chin into the short bristles of Markus’ hair. He raised his arms wrapping them around his fiance, beginning to rub soothing circles between his shoulder blades. He knew just where all of Markus’ tension built up, expertly massaging out all of his loves knots with a few simple touches. “Goodness how did I ever end up with the both of you?” He asks softly  
“You smiled in our general direction, and we then proceeded to trip over our own feet blinded by how beautiful you are.” Markus laughed melting into his lovers embrace, “remember when Con ran into a wall because he was busy staring at you?”  
Simon let out a surprised huff of laughter, his cheeks flushing a pale blue, he never would get used to Markus calling him beautiful. “What? He told me that he’d had a malfunction in his leg! I insisted that he went and saw one of the maintenance androids.”  
“You actually bought that?” Markus leaned back raising an accusatory eyebrow. “I thought he was going to overheat when you caught him before he could hurt himself even more that the wall did.”  
“H..He had a very convincing limp!” Simon stammered trying to defend himself. “I even had to help him walk down to maintenance, I thought his temperature was due to the glitch!” The glitch that had very conveniently fixed itself by the time someone could take a look at it, Simon noted as he thought back on it.  
“Oh Si, you are too sweet,” Markus grinned placing a gentle kiss to the blondes lips, “we can’t tell Con that you bought that, it’ll boost his ego too much.”  
Simon returned the kiss with a breathy laugh. He pulled back just enough to speak, their noses still touching. “You know how clueless I was back then. I had myself convinced that it wasn’t possible,that I was just pining. Remember when you asked me out and I thought you meant a business meeting, I made a fool of myself.”  
“And then when we asked Connor to join us,” Markus paused letting out a laugh, “that time he really did overheat, we had to dump him in a tub of ice water and call Hank to say that he was spending the night, let me tell you I never want to lie to our future father-in-law like that ever again.” He shuddered at the thought of getting on Hank Andersons bad side, it was a place no one wanted to be, especially if it had to do with Connor.  
Simon giggled at the memory “I’d never seen an Android start steaming like that before! It was scary until we found out he was just nervous,” He grinned remembering Connors flushed face as they sat in their tiny apartment bathroom, he hadn’t been able to process their affections towards him. Simon started peppering Markus face with feather light kisses hoping to keep the smile on his face just a little while longer.  
Markus wrapped his arms around Simons neck leaning into the kisses, “I love you so much,” He murmured  
Simon let out a content hum against Markus’ cheek. “I love you too Markus,” he echoed, shifting to press a kiss the the others lips as he slipped his arms down to Markus’ lower back pressing him closer.  
Markus melted into the kiss any remaining barriers he had up came crashing down as he let his hands trail up into Simons hair keeping him close. One of the good things about being an Android, he thought wryly, we can kiss indefinitely.  
Simon tilted his head deepening their kiss with small pleased sound against Markus’ lips, his eyes fluttering closed focusing on the warmth of having his fiance pulled against him. He brought up his hands to cradle the side of Markus’ head, rubbing his fingertips against the spot behind his ears that always calmed him down.  
Markus carded his fingers through Simons hair, enjoying everything about the man in front of him from the way his was silky soft to his familiar scent of honey and cinnamon. Simons lip curled in a smirk as he moved to tease at Markus’ bottom lip with his teeth. He melted into Markus’ hands, feeling the world around him fade in importance compared to the man in his arms.  
Markus closed his eyes relishing the feeling of just being able to hold Simon in his arms, this man had seen him at his worst, bloody and broken spirited, and yet he had stayed by his side, never losing hope even when all hope had seemed lost. Markus had no idea what he had been done to be blessed with this angel of a man that seemed to care for him and Connor unconditionally, he dealt with their workaholic tendencies and their general lack of self preservation, he bandaged their hurts and kept them from working themselves ragged. Markus’ heart swelled with the feeling of absolute love and adoration he felt for Simon, he would never feel worthy for the others love, but he had just learned to go with it. All that mattered was that he had Simon and Connor, and in turn that they had him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this soft gay trash, if you want more of this content you should really consider joining my discord, Detroit Underground https://discord.gg/XkQkY3s


End file.
